


Midnight Meetings

by TheChickenPit



Series: Chicken's RusAme Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Ivan's English ins't very good, M/M, Mentions of neglect, cursing, please do NOT repost without my permission, short and sweet, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChickenPit/pseuds/TheChickenPit
Summary: Alfred's foreign boyfriend climbs in through his window for some well needed cuddles.
Relationships: Alfred/Ivan
Series: Chicken's RusAme Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599085
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Midnight Meetings

Alfred stared at the wall, distracted and bundled up in his bed with the sheets pulled up to his chin. Without his glasses he couldn’t see much, the world a blurry mass of intangible colours. He looked at his alarm clock, strained to see the glowing green digits, then gave up with a huff before returning to the wall. His stomach twisted in anticipation, butterflies fluttering, chest tight from the suspense. Any moment now.

Minutes ticked by Alfred’s stomach began to sink, he felt sick. Maybe he forgot? Or he lied about wanting to see him? 

The sound of knocking on glass cut through his mind and he jerked upright, insecurities brushed to the side for now. Carelessly, Alfred whipped around to see a familiar face smiling at him from the window. Oh God-A face splitting grin broke out on Alfred’s face, those butterflies now hammering against his stomach, heart pounding against his ribs-He’s here!

Ivan knocked on the glass again, silently asking to be let in. Alfred wasted no time in letting the older boy in, allowing him to clamber through and onto his cramped, single bed.  
“I thought you weren’t going to show,” Alfred whispered as he shut the window quietly as not to wake up his parents, “What took you so long?”

“I had to wait for my parents to go to bed.” Ivan responded, awkwardly arranging himself to sit somewhat comfortably on the narrow bed. Eventually he propped himself up against the wall by the window, swinging his legs across Alfred’s lazily. Alfred giggled and a fond smile crept onto Ivan’s lips.

“How your evening, Alik?”

“Well, Vanya,” he smiled cheekily, putting emphasis on the other’s nickname, “It went okay. ‘Sides, my parents were too busy shouting at each other to scold me for getting a D on my paper.” 

He spoke casually, albeit slightly bitter, however Ivan knew better than to push it and let it go; they weren’t here to talk about Alfred’s dysfunctional family or his own absent one. They were here to talk about them.

“Anyway,” Alfred’s gloomy demeanour quickly brightened and his grin returned, “How was yours? Did you manage to finish that essay Mr Davis gave us? ‘Cause I sure didn’t.” He laughed nervously and Ivan just chuckled at Alfred’s amazing ability to procrastinate until the very last minute.

“Yes, last night, when we supposed to do it.” Ivan teased, relishing in the childish pout Alfred gave him, not letting his lack of understanding of English hold him back.

“Ass.” He punched Ivan’s shoulder but his words lacked bite, baby blues twinkling with mirth.

“So, are you going to just sit there or come up here and cuddle with me?” Alfred questioned and Ivan stiffened.

Alfred noticed this and immediately back peddled, the light atmosphere suddenly crashing around them, “I-I mean you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I was just asking because, you know, now that we are boyfriends and stuff…..” He trailed off, huddling into the back board as he curled into himself. Hiding. Pathetic, Alfred thought sourly but he couldn’t help feeling self-conscious. Good going, dick wad.

Ever since they decided to start dating, he’d been constantly having doubts and worries that he wasn’t good enough for Ivan, that he didn’t deserve Ivan’s attention. Feeling sick to his stomach, he belched out a whiny ‘Sorry’, face scrunched in embarrassment as he glared at his lap. His insecurities reared their ugly head again, clawing at his mind. He tried to shake his head clear. 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, you can leave if you want.” His voice squeaked and his face burned with shame, red blossoming over his tanned features.

Alfred could hear the rustling of sheets but didn’t look up.

“You being silly, little one.” Alfred flinched in surprise at Ivan’s calm tone and dared a peek at the face he loved. Ivan’s gentle eyes stared back at him and confusion washed over him. Shouldn’t Ivan be mad at him for making things so awkward? Shouldn’t he scoff at him and leave?

“I do want hold you, Alik, but thought would make you uncomfortable.” Ivan admitted, a light blush dusting his pale cheeks illuminated by the moonlight seeping through the window.

Alfred gazed at him in slight awe, lips parting slightly, but he caught himself and closed them.

“I do not want to leave you, Alfred,” They ’d’ sounding weird with his Russian accent, “Just got here.” He laughed well humouredly, voice a little tight form nerves.  
Ivan held out his arms, beckoning Alfred into his grasp, “Come, let me hold you.”

Alfred stared at him in disbelief and, with a little more coaxing from Ivan, slowly shifted into Ivan’s lap, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

“Silly little sunflower,” Ivan whispered, drawing small circles on the small of Alfred’s back, “Do not hide from me. Come, lets, as you said, ‘cuddle’, yes?”

Alfred snorted and pulled away to face Ivan, scanning his face for any lies only to find that Ivan was being completely genuine.“Alright big guy, lets cuddle.”

After a few moments of clumsily manoeuvring around each other, Ivan had his back pressed against the wall with an arm around the younger blond, spooning him from behind. Fidgeting, Alfred finally settled and rested against Ivan’s chest with a content sigh, relishing in the firm, gentle hold of his boyfriend.

They lay like that in silence, just enjoying each other’s company, appreciative they could have this little moment together. Minutes later, a question surfaces between them.  
“We can’t fall asleep like this. My Dad will come looking for me in the morning and I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Alfred mumbled, voice hazy as sleep began to catch up with him.  
“Do not worry about it, Alik. I deal with it in morning but now we cuddle, okay?”

Ivan’s words barely reached Alfred, sleep finally over taking him and sending him into a peaceful slumber. In the morning when Alfred’s father came to wake him, Ivan was nowhere to be seen. The only evidence of their midnight meeting was the note on Alfred’s bedside table;

You are cute when you snore

~Ivan


End file.
